


Lost in Kanto

by queenditto



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kanto-chihou | Kanto, Lost - Freeform, Mild Language, Viridian Forest, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenditto/pseuds/queenditto
Summary: Leon gets lost yet again, this time in a different region all together. No SwSh spoilers and mild swearing is the only reason for the T rating.
Kudos: 10





	Lost in Kanto

The map crinkled loudly in his hands as he searched for his destination. Knowing his perchance for getting lost, Leon had bought a handmade map of Viridian Forest from a trainer before entering. He frowned as he stared at it some more. It made no damn sense! It was filled with random scribbles and crudely drawn symbols. If this stupid map was right he was in a Beedrill's nest right now but there was nothing here but millions of trees! He crumbled up the map and stormed deeper into the forest, not noticing the dozen red eyes that followed him.


End file.
